


but honey i can pour a drink

by GucciAspirin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alcohol, Bartender AU, F/F, Sexual Content, a little angst a little ust, adult ncmks, but mostly mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciAspirin/pseuds/GucciAspirin
Summary: To Nico, Maki is probably the rudest customer she's had in a while. To Maki, Nico is the most annoying bartender she's ever met. But neither can say that the other is boring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes mine ~

In a quaint little bar on the outskirts of Akihabara, Nico is cleaning the counter. She pushes in deep against the the glass tinted counter, trying to remove the stickiness left from their the last customer. The damn girl nearly spilt all of her daiquiri before her boyfriend decided that maybe it was time to go home.

 

_Jeez._ It’s only 9 and Nico’s already having a rowdy night. Though it’s 9 on a Friday which is completely different from being 9 on a Tuesday or Wednesday. Not that Nico really minds rowdy because it gets her more tips, but she could do without the spills

 

“You got that?” Nozomi asks. She turns away from her guy, a regular who orders four gin and tonics every other day of the week, and looks down at the counter.

 

“Yeah, just mopped the front. Wish people would be a little more careful. We’re gonna need to do a restock of stem glasses soon.”

 

Nozomi smiles and turns back to the guy. Joseph is his name, Nico thinks. Something with a J. Before Nico can remember she hears the bell to the bar ring, looks up to find a girl with red hair walking near. She’s hot and she looks pissed and it makes her just a little more interesting. Afterall, part of Nico’s job is making people smile, whether it be talking with them, or just getting them drunk enough so that they avoid any semblance of a healthy coping mechanism and forget about their troubles for a night.

 

Easy job, really.

 

Before Nico can get out so much as a _hello_ , the girl says, “Bloody Mary, double up on vodka,” and sits down. Yeesh. Rude.

 

Nico leans in and rests her elbow against the slightly wet counter. “Rounds 50% off, coupon is a smile for Nico!” She grins, winks and puts out her classic Nico Nii sign that usually gets customers to at least _budge._

 

The girl scowls, and then digs in her purse and takes out a card. “I didn’t ask for a discount.”

 

Oh. Wow. Just who the hell does this girl think she is? Nico looks down at the card. “Maki,” she says out loud. That’s who she is.

 

Maki looks up, raises one sharp eyebrow. It sucks that she’s hot because she’s still rude as hell. Afterall, Nico’s only trying to be helpful by gracing Maki with her enigmatic and bubbling personality.

 

“Well?” Maki says, looking around. There are quite a few people at the bar, five of them Nico’s customers. On top of drinks being made for people on the floor. Still, Nico at least tries to scratch the surface of her customers, but if this girl doesn’t want that then whatever. She doesn’t deserve Nico’s presence.

 

Nico huffs, takes the card and processes the order. When she makes the drink, she makes sure to put in the cheapest vodka they have.

 

Maki takes a sip as soon as she gets it. Her nose scrunches. “This is gross.”

 

The audacity! Normally Nico would _try_ to still be nice but something about this girl just pisses her off. Her heart is beating a little too fast in her chest. And Nico’s fist are balled up, nails biting into her skin. “You said double up on the vodka,” Nico says with a small huff. “What did you expect?”

 

Maki opens her mouth, then says nothing. Her glower is still there but she’s hunched over more. When she finishes her drink and signs for the receipt, Nico notes that she tips well; so there is at least one redeeming quality.

 

But still, something’s off about her. Like how she almost looks sad. No - she is sad, it’s just masked through a few layers of bitchy.

 

When she leaves Nico can’t help but think about her for the rest of the night, partly because she forgets to take her card.

 

*****

 

Maki comes back the next night. Saturday night, the busiest night of the week. Nico figured she’d be back but, like, maybe during the day when she wasn’t on shift. But nope. Here she is, sporting an oversized sweatshirt, on a Saturday night, during Nico’s shift. Eli’s working tonight as well, so Nico nudges her over to return the card, but apparently Maki wants to speak directly to Nico. Great.

 

Eli shrugs. “She said it was important.” Then, a smile. “Maybe she likes you.”

 

Nico clucks her tongue. “I don’t think that girl could like anyone. She’s just rude. Really not an attractive quality.”

 

Eli snorts, then mutters something that Nico’s glad she didn’t catch. With a frown she walks over to Maki.

 

“What do you want?” she asks, handing over the card. Maki takes it. Her palms are red and sweaty.

 

She does that thing where she opens her mouth and shuts it tight again, venus fly trap. Her hair is wrapped so tightly around her finger, Nico’s surprised the circulation hasn’t been cut off. “I -” she breathes out, looks away.

 

“I don’t have time for this.” Nico walks away. She really doesn’t, considering there are seven customers lined up, two waiting for their drink. Maki sits down. Okay...eight customers.

 

The guy Nico has to serve is rough around the edges. He looks sleazy, and Nico waters down his “straight” whisky just a little. Not exactly workplace ethics, but he won’t notice. He smiles up at her slowly, beard crinkling around his mouth. “How are you, sugar?”

 

Ugh. “Nico’s doing great as usual!” she grins, swirls around her hand, pinky and index finger up. “And how are you?”

 

“Not so good. I think my night would be better if I had your number.”

 

Maybe Nico should right the word lesbian under her name tag so she won’t get hit on by men every night. Maybe they should just make this a gay bar to begin with. In any case, as per usual when this happens, Nico gives an over indulgent frown. “Nico would, but Nico belongs to everyone and can’t divide attentions to just one person.”

 

Before Nico can turn away, she feels her wrist being grabbed onto. Double great. Sometimes being so adorable and perfect is a real burden. “Not even me?” he pouts.

 

Especially not you. Before Nico can think of a reply she hears a raspy voice go, “She said she wasn’t interested.” Nico looks up to see Maki, her face is still red, but a different strand of hair is now wrapped around her finger. _As if this situation couldn’t get any worse._

 

The guy laughs and lets go of Nico’s wrist. Nico turns to see Eli watching, worried, her eyes narrowed. Nico mouths, _it’ll be okay,_ and goes to see how much damage control she can put into effect.

 

“Then what’s your number, baby?”

 

“None of your business.” Maki’s voice is deadpan but there is a minor shake in it.

 

“Aw, don’t be like that.” He leans forward. Crap crap crap.

 

“Hey!” Nico says, as nicely as she can. “You’ve had a few too many drinks.” She squints when she smiles. “Why don’t you come back and talk to Nico another day?”

 

“You kicking me out?”

 

Yes. “No! Of course not, but it just might be a good time to let the night end here with a _Nico Nico Nii_ smile on your face.” He sees through it, scoffs.

 

“If I ain’t wanted I ain’t wanted. Just don’t expect me to come back.” He leaves a few notes on the table and Nico hopes it covers his tab. When he walks past Maki he purposely bumps against her. Jackass.

 

“I didn't need you help, you know?” Nico says once he’s gone. She doesn’t mean to sound insulting, but the night has been long and she’s most likely been _majorly_ stiffed on a tip.

 

“I - well, whatever,” Maki says. She clenches her jaw. “Forget it,” she adds a second later. Then she leaves. _Okay…?_ Nico watches her walk out, irritated with the mild guilt coiled in her stomach.

 

*****

 

It’s four months later on a Wednesday night when Maki walks back into the bar. Nico’s the only one on shift, and Maki - once again - looks pissed. Great.

 

Normally Nico might forget a customer’s face. Afterall, four months is a long time and while the bar consist of many regulars, it’s not like it’s _only_ regulars. But there is something about Maki that makes her unforgettable. The fact that she lacks basic manners, perhaps. Also she’s hot, but details details.

 

Maki sits down, looks up, says, “ _You,_ ” in this scathing voice. And then, “whatever.”

 

Nico huffs. “Anything you want?”

 

“Bloody Mary.” Gross. That has to be one of the ickiest drinks, typically only made in high states of hangover. Nico can’t believe that Maki actually seems to enjoy them “Regular amount of vodka,” she clarifies.

 

Her eyes are dull, voice deep and raspy. Nico really hates how attractive she is. “Sure thing,” she says, smiles. It’s not returned. Typical. Nico makes the drink and doesn’t add cheap vodka this time because maybe something really bad happened to Maki to make her such a complete jerk. She brings the drink over and watches as Maki examines the it.

 

Maki looks up, her cheeks grow red. “Why are you watching me?”

 

“I wanna make sure the customer likes the drink.”

 

With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, Maki takes a long sip. “It’s okay, I guess.”

 

Nico continues to stare, mainly because it’s clearly irritating Maki. Besides, her only other customer at the moment is some woman who’s been nursing the same beer for the last 15 minutes while texting.

 

“What?” Maki snaps.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Nico asks. She sets her elbows on the bartop. “I mean _every_ time you’re here, you’re so,” she leaves it hanging and sighs, then grins. “Taking it out on Nico, your poor bartender. Something _really_ bad must have happened to Maki.”

 

“Ugh. How do you even know my name?”

 

Nico snorts and looks down at her card. She swears she's said Maki's name out loud before.

 

“Oh. Well, anyways, it’s none of your business.”

 

“You telling anyone else or just coming to this bar and sulking?” Nico lets her head rest into her hand. “I mean I’m a bartender. Nico is basically a therapist with a liquor license.”

 

“Cute.”

 

Nico tilts her head to the side and smiles broad. “Always.” People love to tell Nico their problems, for the most part it makes the shifts go by faster. A stranger holds no real stakes to the customer, so she hears all kinds of things. Some of it is borderline newsworthy.

 

Whatever boring stuff Maki has to say won’t phase her.

 

Maki brings her hand up to the counter, toys with the edges of the napkin lying under her drink. “I got dumped.” Well, that was unexpected. Nico tries to keep her shock in check. “Twice. Hey! Stop laughing.”

 

Nico covers her mouth. “So that’s what’s been up with you.”

 

“Doesn’t help that I’ve been dealing with the most annoying bartender in the world.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“But, yes. I got dumped. Twice and for the same reason, and I-” she stalls and closes her mouth, like she doesn’t quite know what else to say.

 

“Let me guess,” Nico sings, “You’ve told all your friends that it was a mutual break when in fact, it was not.”

 

Maki glares. Bingo.

 

“And the reason you got dumped has something to do with your bad personality.” Nico leans in even further, flashes her teeth with a wide smile. She laughs when Maki downs the rest of her drink. But then Maki is standing. Crap. She looks genuinely upset. “Hey - hey!” Maki turns back around. “Nico can help you with that, your personality I mean!” Nico grabs a pen and napkin, scribbles her number down.

 

Maki then laughs herself. She glances down at the napkin. “I don’t want your advice or your number,” she says. After that she really does walk away.

 

Nico can’t exactly say she’s shocked but still. Damn.

 

*****

 

Three weeks later and Maki comes back looking not pissed, but exhausted. It’s a Friday night again and she slumps down in the chair. Eli looks over from the back.

 

“She’s here again…” Eli muses. She waves, and surprisingly, Maki waves back with a genuine smile. What the hell? “Must’ve had another bad date.”

 

“She was here before?”

 

“Yeah. A week ago, Thursday night.”

 

“And you didn’t tell me?”

 

Eli raises one brow. “I didn’t think it mattered.” She laughs. “Got a crush?”

 

“Hell no.” Nico folds her arms and looks away. “I could never find someone so rude attractive.”

 

“Rude?”

 

Oh you’ve got to be kidding... “You mean she wasn’t completely awful to you?” Nico glances over to Maki’s who’s now idly tapping her fingers against the bartop.

 

Another laugh from Eli. “No...just a little annoyed with her night. Can’t blame her. Anyways, can you take it? I’m already swamped.” Before Nico can say no, Eli kisses her on the cheek and says, “Thanks,” then walks away. Ugh. Nico grumbles and swears but none of it gets to Eli’s ears.

 

She walks over to Maki, grabbing vodka and seasoning along the way. “Already dating?”

 

Maki scowls. “Not that it’s any of your business, but yes.”

 

“How do you want it?”

 

“Same as before.”

 

Nico begins to mix. “So isn’t that a bit of a rebound? Dating right now?” She hands the drink over to Maki after placing one speared through olive on the side of the drink.

 

“It isn’t like I was in,” she pauses, “in love with the person.”

 

“Oh,” Nico says simply. She shrugs. Someone calls her over and Nico leaves to make a new drink. She comes back to Maki right after. Out of all her customers she’s the most mysterious, no matter how bratty. “So was the date bad on your side or on his?”

 

“Hers,” Maki corrects. Well, there goes the theory that Maki didn’t take her number because she’s straight. Maki looks up slowly, eyes fishing for some kind of reaction. Nico can’t be bothered to find one. She’s only a little bothered by Maki not taking her number...It’s not like she doesn’t get numbers all the time, anyways. What’s one girl?

 

“What’d she do?” Nico asks when Maki says nothing.

 

Maki looks away, gently stirs her drink with the tiny cocktail sword that sticks from the side. “She tried to -” Maki shakes her head. “It isn’t important.”

 

“Okay.” Nico shrugs.

 

“What? You just, like? Don’t care.”

 

Nico chuckles. “If you wanna tell me then tell me,” she sings.

 

“It’s not like I want to tell you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Well, if you don’t want to know…” Maki is so easy.

 

Nico lets her cheek sink into her hand. “Just tell me if you’re gonna tell me.” In truth, Nico _does_ want to know, but getting a rise out of Maki is oddly amusing.

 

“I - she, tried to take me to her place.”

 

“And you didn’t want to go?”

 

“It was the first date!” Maki’s cheeks are as red as her drink.

 

Nico sticks out her tongue. “Prude.”

 

“Are you - she, I -”

 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Jeez.” Nico laughs when Maki downs the rest of her drink and signals for another. “No I get it. Don’t do what you don’t wanna do.”

 

Maki swallows and nods. “And when I said no she tried to pressure me, you know?”

 

“Yikes.” Nico slides the drink over. “I’m,” Nico struggles for a moment, “sorry about that,” she says. If anything, Nico can relate to uncomfortable advances. “So what was up with the other bad date?”

 

“Did your friend just tell you everything?” she huffs.

 

Nico winks. “Nico Nii, the best bartender in the world, never reveals her secrets.”

 

“Okay, one: gross. And two: I’ll take that as a yes.” Maki bites the tip of er straw and glances over to the other side of the bar where Eli is serving a group a women. Early thirties, corporation-type ladies.

 

“You gonna answer or not?”

 

“I would but,” Maki looks at the watch on her wrist, “I’ve gotta go.” She slides over her card.

 

“It’s not even ten,” Nico says before taking it. Another customer is waving at her, but he can wait.

 

“I’ve got work early in the morning.” She signs off, leaves a more than generous tip. Just where the hell does she work? When she stands she takes a long look at Nico, then blushes. “I - well.” Awkward as she is, Maki only nods before walking away.

 

“Bye!” Nico calls out loudly, laughing to herself as Maki scurries out. Weirdo.

 

*****

 

The next Thursday Maki is back, and Nico can’t help but sigh and smile as she trudges in. She looks up, scowls and sits down at the stool in front of Nico. “It’s always you,” she murmurs.

 

“Not true. One time it was Eli.”

 

“My luck must be running short,” Maki says.

 

“Funny. What poor sap had to put up with you for the night?” Nico asks, pulling the vodka up from under the bar. Maki lowers her head down onto the bar table, lets out a long breath. “That bad? What’d they do?” Nico says this holding one finger up. She prances to the fridge in the back and grabs a stick of celery. Nozomi mentioned that it adds extra flourish to bloody mary’s.

 

“Nothing,” Maki says as Nico pours the tomato juice.

 

“Nothing?”

 

“That was the problem. She did nothing. All she did was talk about her job.”

 

Nico pushes the glass over, smiling as Maki dips the celery deeper into the drink. “What was her job?”

 

“Accountant for the outer branch of our financial distribution apartment.”

 

Blegh. Accountant means numbers, numbers means not for Nico unless it’s on a tip. “So she was boring,” Nico notes.

 

“Understatement.”

 

There is something about how tired Maki looks that resonates with Nico. It’s not even that she really _likes_ Maki. She’s a jackass, and yet Nico kind of feels bad for her. “Say, Maki? Why are you dating anyways if it isn’t fun?”

 

“What?”

 

“I mean, dating is supposed to be fun but you just look miserable.”

 

Maki brings her hand up to her hair and begins to twirl a strand that was previously near her eye. “I’m being set up, mostly. Daddy says,” she pauses and chews the inside of her lip, “well he says that since I’m getting older it might be time to...”

 

“Oh,” Nico says. _No wonder she didn’t take the number._ “What? Do you want like, kids or something? Because you can do that on your own.” Nico nearly mumbles the last part, only grinning when Maki chokes on her drink.

 

“Nobody wants to raise kids by themselves. And that’s not even an option with what I do. I mean, raising a kid on my own.”

 

Jeez. She makes it sound like a pet dog or something. “My mama did,” Nico interjects. “Well, kind of. After my Dad died.”

 

Maki ducks her head down and continues to twirl her hair. “Sorry,” she mutters.

 

“No. I guess you’re right. No one _wants_ to do that. What do you do anyways?”

 

“I’m a neurosurgeon. Or, I will be. I’m in my residency.”

 

Nico stops. Wait wait wait. Holy shit. She looks down at Maki’s card. _Nishikino._ “You own that big hospital down the road?”

 

“Daddy - my father does.” Oh, well duh. Nico should have put that together. “And I suppose at some point in the near future I’ll have to take over for him. And then the hospital will continue to go down through the family.”

 

“Ah. So this is about kids.”

 

Maki’s cheeks turn a soft pink, she doesn’t meet Nico’s eyes, instead focusing on her half empty drink. She brings her hand up to her hair again, runs through it. “I…It’s about appearances in general. And family.”

 

Nico clucks her tongue. “Sounds like you’re trying to force something that’s not supposed to be forced.”

 

Maki glares. “What do you know?”

 

“Nico knows everything from all of her humbling days of bartending.” Nico brings her hand up to her heart, closes her eyes and sighs with a wide smile. When she opens her eyes Maki is purposefully gagging. Real cute. “In any case, it’s obvious. Are you even setting the dates up?”

 

Maki turns away. “Not exactly.”

 

“Oh please tell me it’s not your parents doing the set ups because if that’s the case then no wonder you’re miserable.”

 

“Do you ever stop talking?”

 

“Hmm...nope.” Nico leans over the bar and stares Maki down until she’s got full attention. “At the very least have a good friend help you out. You do have friends right?”

 

Maki glowers. “Of course.”

 

“Well tell your one or two friends the problem and see what happens from there.”

 

“I have more than one friend.”

 

“To clarify,” Nico says, “I said one or two.”

 

Maki takes the last sip of her drink. “I don’t know why I’m even listening to this.”

 

“Then don’t.”

 

“I mean, are you even in a relationship?”

 

“Nico belongs to everyone,” she says with a wink.

 

“Exactly, so any advice you give me is probably stupid and a waste of my time.” Nico smiles and says nothing as Maki continues to study her. Her face gets pinker and pinker with each passing moment. “I’m going home.” Nico already processed her card, so she says nothing. Only continues to watch because no response is clearly irritating Maki. A few seconds later Maki finally stands and begins to walk towards the door.

 

“Bye!” Nico chirps.

 

She’s gonna take the advice. If Nozomi was here, Nico would be bragging.

 

*****

 

Two days later  (not even a full week!) Maki’s back, except this time she’s taken by Nozomi. Nico can’t help the minor disappointment she feels, then wonders why the hell she’s feeling disappointment because it isn’t as if she likes Maki. It’s just Maki is more interesting than most of the other customers.

 

For instance, tonight, Nico’s lineup consist of: four drunk moms who feel cool because they’re drinking instead of watching their kids, a regular who likes to mope around over a girl who dumped him 7 months ago (seriously just move on…), a young couple that’s more focused on each other than Nico, and a few middle-aged business men who have no interest in Nico beyond wanting to sleep with her, most likely.

 

At least the moms are kind of funny.

 

Every once in awhile during the shift, Nico peeks over at Nozomi and Maki. They’re talking. Maki looks up and meets Nico’s eyes for a solid three seconds before turning back to Nozomi. The look wasn’t resentful, but not exactly soft either. _What the hell is going on in that girl’s mind sometimes._

 

“Ma’am?” Business man #3 calls out. He flirts and Nico flirts back, but only in a polite way that will ensure more tips. It’s all winks and smiles.

 

When she has the chance to go in the back she corners Nozomi. “What’s she talking about?” Nico says without greeting.

 

“Who? The old guy, the frat boys, the-”

 

“Maki!”

 

“Oh? First name basis I see? Nicocchi, are you making new friends?”

 

Nico could scream. She balls up her first, breathes in. “No. I was just curious as to what she was talking about given that she’s been my customer for the past few weeks.”

 

“Mmm...and Elicchi’s.” _Nozomi I swear to-_ Nozomi giggles. “Bad date. She mentioned you once or twice.”

 

“Well which one?”

 

“Which what?”

 

Another breath. Nozomi thinks she’s so funny... “Did she mention me once or twice?”

 

“I don’t recall.”

 

“Trade me,” Nico says on impulse. “The business men will tip well.”

 

“The drunk Moms will tip better,” Nozomi counters.

 

_Ugh._ “Fine. Deal?” Nico holds out her hand and waits for Nozomi to shake, but Nozomi doesn’t. Instead she thinks for a moment.

 

“What’s your interest in her?” Nozomi asks.

 

Nico puffs out her chest. “I don’t have interest in her.”

 

Nozomi quirks one brow, hums and turns away from Nico. “Well, if you have no interest, I don’t see the problem in me serving her. I think she’s enjoyable.”

 

“Enjoyable? Maybe if you like stuck-up, jerks.”

 

Nozomi laughs again, deep from her throat. “Whatever you say,” she sings. “Well, I don’t want to keep my lovely customer waiting so I’ll be going now.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“See you in a bit.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Okay. That’s it, I’m leaving. If you have nothing else to say…”

 

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. If anything, Nico was doing you a favor by offering to take Maki! But now, you’ve annoyed me so I unsend my offer.” Nico crosses her arms, closes her eyes and waits for Nozomi to say something like, _oh of course Nicocchi. Please forgive me and take Maki back as your customer._ Instead Nico only hears the bar door swing open and close. Why can’t things ever be easy with Nozomi.

 

Thirty minutes later, after Maki’s left, Nico meets Nozomi in the back again. “Okay at least tell me what she talked to you about.”

 

Nozomi sighs and shakes her head. “Why do you want to know so badly?” There is a small smile on the edge of her lips. Nico can’t tell if it’s teasing or if it’s automatic.

 

“Because, I gave her advice. If it was bad advice I-I wanna know.” She looks down. “It isn’t like I’m super invested, but-”

 

Nozomi is laughing again. “It was a bad date on her side,” Nozomi says. “Apparently your advice worked but, well, you’ll just have to ask Maki again.” Nozomi winks. “I have a feeling she’ll be back in and your paths will cross again.”

 

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re a giant freaking weirdo?”

 

Nozomi arches one brow in a way that can only be seen as _scary,_ then giggles.

 

Nico takes a step back, grumbles, “Yeah, yeah. I’ve got customers,” and leaves as quickly as possible.

 

*****

 

Maki comes back the next day, sits down and _stares_ at Nico until she comes over with the bloody mary mix and vodka. “I’m not drinking,” Maki says.

 

“Then why are you here?”

 

“Okay, just the mix.”

 

“No vodka?”

 

“No vodka.”

 

“Gross but whatever.” Nico pours the mix into tomato juice, sticks celery into it, and slides it over to Maki. “You’re still paying full price for that.” She points to the drink that Maki is basically chugging down. _So. Gross._

 

Maki slides over her card. “If I tell you why my previous relationships ended will you...not react.” Maki blushes hard and twines a strand of hair around her finger.

 

“You mean why you got dumped?” Nico asks. “And no because if it’s, like, a really funny reason and I laugh by impulse I-”

 

“Shut up.” Maki holds up a hand.

 

“Why are you telling me this anyways?” Nico says, though it's more her thinking outloud. It isn’t like Maki’s been talkative in the past.

 

Maki looks into her now empty drink. Her hand is still in her hair. “I can’t really...tell anyone else. And, well, has anyone ever told you that you're too distant?”

 

“Too distant?”

 

“That’s what they said. That I was too distant.”

 

Nico takes the glass and makes another drink so she can think about that. _Too distant._ No wonder she got pissed when Nico said she had a bad personality. Nico kind of, maybe a little, feels like a jerk. “Oh,” she says slowly.

 

“So, what if I’m the...problem,” she mumbles the last part, finishes her second virgin, and says, “Vodka for the next.”

 

Nico once again makes the drink so she has time to think about an answer. Normally she’d just blurt out the first thing she was thinking, but something about this seems fragile. She feels as if Maki’s actually kinda, like, trusting her or something? It’s weird, but Nico almosts finds solace in it given that it’s Maki. Even if it’s only because Nico is a complete stranger. “Well. That’s just who you are,” Nico says.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I mean, if we’re all just people, we’re not gonna all be the same. Some people are open and some aren’t. Maybe it’s not a problem at all and you just gotta find someone who will accept you. God, I hate to say this,” she says with a sigh because the words sound like they’re coming from Nozomi and not her, “but maybe it’s fate that the other relationships didn’t work out because you didn’t seem to love them either, yeah? Like it just wasn’t meant to be.”

 

“Fate,” Maki echoes.

 

“Yeah, not my thing, but-”

 

“No.” She holds a hand up. Rude. “I…” Maki takes a long sip of her drink. Her eyes have gone wide. This must be her thinking face. It’s cute, Nico guesses. If that’s your thing.

 

“If you think it’s stupid.”

 

“Shh,” she says. _Okay…_ “Thank you,” Maki says after a moment.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I mean,” she turns her head and looks away from Nico. “Don’t make it a big deal, but, I -” she looks up, face red. “It gave me insight, so thank you.”

 

Nico smiles a tiny bit, and Maki follows. A barely there smile, like she’s trying to keep it in check. “Well, the fabulous advice of the great Nico Nii never fails.”

 

“You ruined it.”

 

“Ah, come on.” Maki dips her head and takes a sip of her drink to hide another small grin. “So, how was your other date?” Nico asks.

 

“Bad. I think. She was nice, but I was…”

 

“Distant?”

 

“She called me back. Maybe it wasn’t too bad.”

 

Nico drums her fingers against the bartop. Maki’s doing that cute hair twirl thing again. It’s distracting. “Maybe not.”

 

*****

 

A week later Maki’s back. She doesn’t seem unhappy, or sad, or upset. Just unhinged. She sits in front of Nico, and Nico makes sure to turn over to Nozomi and stick her tongue out. “I only sat here because it was closest,” Maki mutters when looking up.

 

“Sure, sure.” Nico keeps bloody mary mix under her section of the bar now. She doesn’t know when or why she decided to start doing that, not that it’s a big deal. There’s plenty of space there if you shift around the schnapps. “You go on another date?”

 

Maki chews the inside of her lip. “Yes. Remember what I said last time?”

 

Not looking up, Nico hums. “Something about Nico being the bestest bartender ever and amazing and giving out spectacular advice and-”

 

“Don’t oversell yourself.” Maki sighs, and Nico grins and shakes her head and wonders why she finds getting a rise out of Maki so damn amusing. “I feel like I’m not,” Maki stops, “well, she’s nice. And I’m not doing enough.”

 

“Oh. So you’re saying that you’re totally boring because of the whole being distant thing. Gotcha.” Nico slides the drink over. “Or is it that you just don’t know how to make proper conversation? _Or_ is it that you don’t want to?”

 

“Or maybe you should shut up.” Maki sips her drink.

 

“Nico was just trying to help.” She pouts and her lips quirk when one of Maki’s brow raises. “Anyways, just ask what you want to know and make conversation.”

 

“What I want to know…” Maki says slowly.

 

This girl is hopeless. “Okay, let’s practice.” Nico clears her throat, then pauses. “What’s your date’s name?”

 

Maki stalls, contemplates while drumming her fingers across the bartop. “This is stupid.”

 

“Wow. Way to start off our date.”

 

“Fine. Fine. It’s Maria.”

 

“Hello. I’m Maria,” Nico says slowly, she makes her voice go lower and puffs out her chest. “Who might you be?”

 

“We already know each other.”

 

“”I’m sorry, I don’t know anyone. I only know Maria now.”

 

_“Ugh._ ” Maki winds a hand through her hair again. “What are your goals and ambitions,” Maki says.

 

Wait, wait, wait. “Hey. That’s, like, way too far out into the date. Like question eight or nine, not question one. You’re jumping into this relationship too fast!” Nico says throwing her hands up. “I don’t even know your name yet.”

 

Another sigh. “Can’t we skip ahead or something, I don’t have all night.”

 

“Fine. Okay. My goals and ambitions,” Nico says. After a moment she brings her hand up to cup her mouth, then stage whispers, “What’s this Maria do?”

 

Maki rolls her eyes. “She’s an ENT.”

 

“Ah.” Nico bites her lip. “What’s that?”

 

“Ears nose and throat.”

 

“Got it.” What would an ENT say to that question...She nods to stall. “Well, I guess my main ambition would be to solve the cure to throat cancer.” Cancer seems like something all doctors wanna cure, that has to be a smart answer. She smirks.

 

Maki chugs the rest of her drink. “Okay, if we’re going through this ridiculous idea can you at least be yourself? You’re making it 10 times harder.”

 

Herself...Something about pretending to be on a date with Maki sets Nico on edge, but she clears her throat and prepares to speak once again. “Well, I’m going to be the greatest idol in the world some day!” Nico smiles. “Crowds will gather before the amazing _Nico Nico Nii_!”

 

Maki blinks twice. “Seriously?”

 

This is why she didn’t wanna say anything. She either gets judgment or pity. “Of course,” she says, then huffs and crosses her arms. “In any case, you know you’re supposed to encourage and support your date, right?” she grumbles.

 

“I - right,” Maki says. “So you want to be a pop musician.”

 

“An idol.”

 

“An idol,” Maki repeats. Her eyes are wide, kind of like she doesn’t know what to say next. She really is lost when it comes to this stuff.

 

“Hey,” Nico says, “Not that you are interested in me, but with a real date just ask what you want to know. That’s the whole point, trying to get to know someone and enjoying yourself. Don’t overthink it.”

 

Maki nods and closes her mouth. “Nico,” she says softly. Nico thinks that might be the first time Maki has ever said her name and it sends a tiny surge of prickles down her arms. “I really don’t know a lot about you. And you know so much about me.”

 

“Bartender’s duty,” Nico says.

 

“So, is bartending all you do?” Maki says.

 

Nico grins and shakes her head. “No. I work here nights and during the days I’m a performer. Mostly smaller gigs, for the time being.”

 

“What are you like 21?” Maki asks.

 

Nico glares. “25.”

 

“It wasn’t an insult!” she says. “You just look young. I suppose it’s good for you considering what you want to be, right?”

 

Well, yes. But still...always looking the youngest gives her a bit of a complex. Even if it’s convenient, it’s been like this since she can remember. She shrugs. “Nico would top the charts either way!” when she winks Maki does an over dramatic gag, apparently forgetting about the mock date. “Anyways, what does Maki want to do?”

 

She shrugs. “I’ll take over the hospital one day, become a big name. Have a family,” she says the last part quieter.

 

“What do you like to do?”

 

Maki blushes. “Um...I play piano and compose sometimes. And I like looking at the stars.” She clears her throat, as if trying to get the focus off of what she just said. Still, Nico takes mental note of it. “What about you?”

 

“Nico loves to sing and dance and make people smile.”

 

“That sounds like a pageant answer,” Maki murmurs.

 

“Well it’s true! But...outside of that, fashion. And shopping.”

 

“Shopping?”

 

Nico chuckles. “When I was younger, in high school, I’d have to shop for my sisters and brother. It became kind of a bargain race, and I’d always find the cutest things for the cheapest.” When Nico looks up she sees that Maki is examining her. “It’s fun,” she adds simply.

 

Maki smiles and leans down to take a sip out of her drink. The atmosphere between them is different, and Nico feels stupid for revealing so much of herself to someone who’s not even really a friend. Ah, crap. Maybe she is a friend? Strange thinking about the jerk who came in months ago and acting so rudely is now actually - well - still a jerk but, there’s more to her than that.

 

“But that’s what you gotta do,” Nico says.

 

“Huh?”

 

“For the date. Act just like that, see where the conversation takes you and just run with it and ask what you wanna ask.”

 

Maki curles a ringlet of hair around her finger. “Right, the date.”

 

“When’s your next one?”

 

“This wednesday.”

 

“Well, good luck.”

 

When Maki’s gone, Nozomi meets Nico in the back. She doesn’t say anything, only throws over this look. “Shut,” Nico says, holding one finger up.

 

“I didn’t say anything…”

 

“You were gonna.”

 

“Whatever you say Nicocchi.”

 

*****

 

Halloween night around 12 am Maki comes into the bar bundled up in a coat and wearing one of the most weary expressions Nico’s ever seen on her face. She looks tired.

 

It’s been about two weeks since Nico has seen her, but every night she’s working she still looks at the door around 9; the normal time Maki comes in. When she’s not on shift she asks Eli because it’s easier than asking Nozomi, and if Maki did happen to come by during Nozomi’s shift Nozomi would tell Eli (but not Nico because Nozomi likes it when Nico asks for information because she is terrible).

 

But now it’s 12 am. The bar is packed, which is normal for a Halloween night. Eli and Nozomi are both working alongside her. The cheap for-hire entertainer their manager got for tonight is out on the makeshift stage of the bar telling jokes that aren’t really funny. Luckily most the people here are drunk. Nico still thinks karoake would have been a better idea.

 

There are no spots at the bar, and it actually makes Nico worry for a second. Maki meets her eyes across the room. She looks almost lifeless. _What the hell._ Well, desperate times. Nico looks over at Eli. “Hey! Can you guys handle things over here? I’m going on break!”

 

Eli glances over to Maki, grins. “Sure thing! Take your time.”

 

Nico bends down and gets the bloody mary stuff from underneath the bar along with a glass. She nods to the door, staring out at Maki. After her coats on, she follows Maki out. “Hey,” she says, sitting out on the bench outside the bar. Maki doesn’t sit, only stands. “Bad date?”

 

“No,” Maki murmurs, quiet. “I don’t even know why I’m here, really. It’s kind of - forget it.”

 

Nico twist the top of the tomato juice off with her teeth and pours it into a cup before handing it to Maki. She holds off on the other stuff, especially the alcohol. “Listen, we’re - I mean, the two of us - I still think you’re a jerk but we’re friends, right?”

 

Maki snorts. “Sure, Nico.”

 

“Ah, you’re not even being sarcastic or anything. What happened?”

 

“What are you wearing?” Maki asks, deflecting. She takes a sip of the tomato juice, and Nico watches the way it stains her mouth red.

 

Nico lifts her hands to her head. “Nico is an angel. See, the halo.” That’s all there really is to the outfit. “It’s Halloween after all.” Nico taps the halo and it lights yellow all around, she smiles when Maki’s lips twitch. “So what’s up with you?”

 

“I hate halloween. People do stupid things, get hurt. I,” when she looks up at Nico her eyes are red rimmed. Oh no. She sniffs in. “The only two people I could tell were out tonight and I just...wanted to tell someone.”

 

“Tell what?”

 

Maki rolls her head back and exhales into the chilly air. She looks down at her hands. “Daddy had me watch in on a surgery. Some drunk college student who got hit by a car. I thought it would be alright.” She looks down. “Even he couldn’t do anything, and the family - they just.” Maki swallows and breathes out. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to get used to something like that.”

 

“Hey, hey,” Nico says. She puts her hand on Maki’s. “It’s good, right? To not keep big stuff bottled up. Even if you don’t wanna talk about it and just wanna sit and think.” Nico quickly moves her hand.

 

“Even though you’re annoying and over egotistical and-”

 

“Get to the point.”

 

“We’re...friends,” Maki says, looking away from Nico. She lifts her fingers and twirls them in her hair.

 

Nico chuckles after a moment, watching her breath go up in the air. It’s cold outside but something about Maki next to her makes her forget about that. She sighs, silver puffs drift in front of her. “So I was right about you only having two friends?”

 

“Shut up,” Maki says, but there’s humour in her voice. “Do you talk to anyone besides Nozomi and Eli?”

 

“Sure,” Nico drawls. “Nobody can resist the great Nico Nico Nii! People swarm to be Nico’s friend because Nico is for everyone!” Nico goes through her entire hype up, big eyes and hands forming a heart over her chest.

 

“That is one of the most disturbing things I’ve ever seen in my life.”

 

“Try it, it’ll make Maki feel better. Go: _Maki Maki Ma!_ ”

 

“Pass.”

 

“Kill-joy.”

 

“Loser.”

 

They sit in comfortable silence, both looking at the sky. It’s a few minutes later that Nico hears Maki’s voice. Barely audible. “Hey, Nico?” she asks.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Thanks.”

 

*****

 

It’s weird. Thinking of Maki as a friend even if it’s a casual friend, or more of a strong acquaintance. Maki’s not the type to call people friend easily, neither is Nico. But it isn’t like they have each other’s numbers, or talk on a daily basis. It’s more of a click when Nico sees her. This gravitational pull, and Nico thinks about her a lot and Nico cares.

 

She doesn’t need to see Maki every day or even every week. But when Nico does see her, she feels - ah, what’s the word. Maybe happy? Or content. Or something. She can’t really describe it.

 

But Maki walks into the bar exactly a week after Halloween, sits down, and Nico finds that she perks up. She doesn’t show it. God, she’d never do that, but her night is bound to be more interesting.

 

“How’s dating life going?” Nico says. “Still with - um, Mari?”

 

“Maria,” Maki corrects. “And yes. Well, I don’t know if I’d call it with. It’s not like she’s my girlfriend or anything.” Maki does her signature hair twirl.

 

“How many dates?”

 

“Four.”

 

“Sex?” Maki chokes just as Nico’s sliding a drink over. Nico grins when Maki drinks half of the bloody mary in one go. “Mmm...so no.” It makes Nico just the tiniest bit happier for some reason. Maybe because she isn’t getting any either.

 

“It’s only been four dates.”

 

“I just asked,” Nico says, putting her hands up. “Nozomi would have asked more.” Nico glances over only to find Nozomi watching her. She gets a quick wink. Nico smirks and shakes her head while wiping down her section of the bartop.

 

“Next subject.”

 

“Fine.” Nico sticks her tongue out. “How are the dates going?”

 

“Well...she’s nice.”

 

“Just nice? Boring.”

 

Maki straightens up. “Well I don’t see you dating!” Maki huffs. She didn’t rebuke Nico’s statement. “And don’t give me that Nico belongs to everyone crap.”

 

“Oi!” Nico snips. In all fairness it isn’t like she can’t date, or doesn’t have the opportunity. She gets numbers every day but she’s a busy girl.

 

“Well?”

 

Nico sighs. “Ranpha, three years ago.”

 

“And how was she?” Maki asks. She sticks on the _she_ for a half second longer than needed.

 

“Nice,” Nico says. It wasn’t like she was boring, but Nico can’t even remember why it didn’t work out. Something her manager said, maybe.

 

“Are you just not interested in dating?” Maki asks.

 

“I don’t know,” Nico says honestly. “It’s just not a priority, I guess.” With a long sigh, Nico looks back up at Maki. “But Maria…”

 

“We have another date tomorrow. She’s sweet,” Maki says in this voice that sounds far-off, like a disconnect. “Daddy would like her even though I met her through Hanayo.”

 

“One of your two friends?”

 

Maki scowls and signals for another drink, this one virgin.

 

*****

 

When Maki walks in half a week later, it’s just as Nico’s about to leave. Nico stops at the door and grins. “Funny seeing you around here,” she says.

 

Maki rolls her eyes, but the edge of her lips are tilted up into a tiny tiny smile. Nico thinks that’s her favorite expression, the sliver smile, the smile where Maki can’t help herself. “You’re leaving? So early.”

 

Nico glances up at the clock. 8:43. Her shift ended at 8:30. “Yep. Eli asked to switch shifts so she could go out on some excursion thing with Nozomi.” Nico tilts her head back to where Eli is presumably working. “ _But..._ I can hang out. If you want.” The last part is murmured. “It’s not like I have to get home, and I live upstairs anyways, so.”

 

“You live upstairs?” Maki looks up.

 

“Yep. Second flood is my apartment.”

 

“Doesn’t it get noisy?” Maki walks further into the bar, and Nico follows.

 

She shrugs. “Yeah, but it’s cheaper, and I wear ear muffs anyways.” She sticks out her tongue and winks, then nods to the pool table centered in the middle of the bar. “Pool?”

 

Maki looks at the pool table like she’s never seen it before. “I don’t know how to play.” She goes to the bar and sets her bag down, avoiding Nico’s wide gaze in the process.

 

“You never played pool?”

 

“No. Why would I?”

 

Oh. This is too good. “Okay, well I’ll teach you. And don’t worry, Nico will go easy on you!” Before Maki can object, Nico’s already by the table with two sticks. It’s gonna be so funny watching Maki be bad at something. Nico remembers when she found out how bad Eli was at pool, and luckily Nozomi had recorded it. It was actually pretty cute...Maybe Nico should set up a recorder, but nah. Too weird.

 

“Fine,” Maki says, grabbing a pool stick from Nico.

 

Nico sets up the balls into a triangle, then stares at Maki. “You can go first,” she says. Nico walks over to Maki, settling behind her. “I’ll help,” she says, now pressed against Maki. She’s warm despite the weather being cold. “Okay,” Nico says, “use your dominant hand to get a steady grip.” Nico brings her hand to Maki’s and holds it tight against the stick. _God,_ why is she getting all sweaty. Nico’s face heats up as Maki stumbles back a little, pushing against her entire body by accident. “And then, with your other hand, place the tip between your fingers. It’s like your cross hairs for aiming.”

 

Maki nods and follows, but she sticks it between the wrong fingers, hand not even positioned right. Again, Nico adjust her fingers, holding onto each firmly before letting go. “Alright, then you’ll aim so that the ball hits the other balls. Whichever one you sink first will be your team. Stripes and solids.” When Maki’s in position, Nico lets go. She finds she almost misses the warmth of Maki’s body pressed against her. How stupid. Maybe she’s getting a fever or something.

 

Getting out of that thought, Nico shakes her head. “To make it more interesting, how about for each ball sunk, one of us gets to ask a question that has to be answered.”

 

Maki looks up, one brow arched. Her face is pink. “Don’t you already know enough about me?”

 

“It was just an idea,” Nico grumbles.

 

“What does winner get?”

 

Nico thinks about that for a second. “A favor.”

 

“A favor?” Maki says again.

 

Nico shrugs. “You never know, could be useful. Especially when I win. Nico will have a doctor in her pocket.”

 

“ _If_ you win,” Maki says, and then, “Hey! But isn’t it unfair that I’ve never played before.”

 

“No take-backs,” Nico chirps.

 

“Whatever,” Maki says under her breath. She lines up the shot, cautiously eyeing the balls. And when she shoots, she sinks three balls. Two solids, one strip. Well. That was unexpected.

 

“Do I get three questions?” Maki asks.

 

“Two,” Nico mutters, arms crossed over. She tries to not scowl, but it doesn’t work. “Two for two solids.”

 

Maki smiles and leans into her pool stick and it’s really attractive. Why is that attractive? Annoying, to be honest. “What are doing thanksgiving?” she asks. Lame question.

 

“Going to my family’s house,” Nico says. “Like a lot of people.”

 

“Hey, I was just starting off slow,” Maki says. “Why do you want to become an idol?”

 

“That’s not starting off slow,” Nico says, then chuckles. “But I guess cos making people smile makes me happy.” Nico kicks her foot against the floor. “And being the center of the attention, and being adored, and being showered with-”

 

Maki holds up a hand. “Okay, okay. Your answer went from cute to obnoxious.”

 

“You think I’m cute?” Nico says. It sounds like she’s flirting, but she is definitely _definitely_ not.

 

Maki places a piece of hair behind her ear and looks away. “Your answer. Anyways your turn.”

 

Nico smirks, walks over, and lines up a shot. She doesn’t sink anything. Shit. Well, starting off always gives you minor advantage anyways.

 

“Still confident about winning?” Maki asks.

 

“Pfft. Nico was just warming up! I’m taking it easy on you,” she says.

 

Maki laughs under her breath, lines up a shot, and sinks one striped. Crap. “So do you have to sink the black ball, too since it’s a solid? Because I’d say I have a pretty good chance right now.”

 

“Are you hustling me?” Nico asks.

 

Maki shakes her head. “No. Okay...question: favorite drink?”

 

“Mai Tai because it’s sweet like me!”

 

“...gross.”

 

Nico brushes past her and lines up a shot. This time she - thankfully - gets one in. “So...when did you start playing piano?” she asks right when the ball enters the hole. She has one brow raised, and sits up on the corner of the table.

 

Maki watches her for a moment. “Since I was four.”

 

“Oh, so you’re like a prodigy?”

 

Maki is already lining up her shot when she says, “I guess.” She pokes her tongue out and aims. She’s going for bright yellow 9 but there is no way she can get it with the way it’s - Maki sinks it. Fuck. “How’d you get this job?”

 

“Eli,” she says. Nico cautiously walks up to the pool table.

 

As the game goes on, Nico runs into hits and misses, whereas Maki seems to sink every fucking time. But, on the plus side, Nico learns that Maki actually really does want to be a doctor, that she likes helping people, that she thought about being a nurse but was told she didn’t have the bedside manner. The last one makes Nico laugh.

 

By the time Maki is setting up to shoot the 8 ball, Nico stops her. “Okay, okay - how the hell are you so good at this?”

 

“I took a lot of maths in college. This is really about applying specific force along with geometric angling. I’m good at both.” There is this cocky air when she says it, and Nico feels duped. Maki got to ask way more questions than Nico did her! And Nico’s going to owe her a favor!!

 

As predicted, Maki sinks the ball. “Last question,” she says.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Nico sits up on the pool table again.

 

“Why’d you give me your number.” Maki’s looking down, her hand in her hair, teeth catching her lip. “When we first met, I mean.”

 

Nico shrugs. Her heart is pounding at an alarming rate but she doesn’t know why exactly. To put it plainly, Nico thought she was hot and that it might be, fun? Maybe. Now things are so different. Nico remembers the slight sting of rejection. Nothing too harsh back then, she hardly knew Maki; but it was there. “I thought...you were cute, especially when you were all worked up.”

 

“Oh,” Maki says. “I -” she opens her mouth, then shuts it tight. Under her breath, Nico _thinks_ she hears, “I thought it was a joke.” She’s not sure though.

 

“Anyways,” Nico says after clearing her throat. She kicks off of the table. “Nico owes you a favor now, making Maki the luckiest girl in the world!”

 

Maki rolls her eyes, letting out a raspy chuckle as she spins the cue ball. “Wanna play again?” she asks.

 

“Well. Would you look at the time,” Nico says. Her pride is still wounded. “Nico’s got to go!” She walks backward towards the door.

 

“Sore loser.”

 

Nico cups a hand over her ear. “Can’t hear you! Bye!”

 

*****

 

The day before Thanksgiving, Maki is back. Nico can’t say she’s upset but she is surprised. Maki sits down without question, and Nico makes a drink without question. Two minutes of silence later, Nico slowly asks, “So…”

 

“Oh,” Maki says. She has bags under her eyes. “Hi.”

 

“You look like crap.”

 

“Thanks,” Maki deadpans. “It’s always more hectic around the hospital around holidays.”

 

“Oh,” Nico says.

 

“Maria’s stopping by for Thanksgiving tomorrow.” Nico stills. She feels uneasy, but maybe that’s just because Maki is looking at her so curiously. Like she’s waiting for an opinion on the matter.

 

“Isn’t that a little soon,” Nico blurts out. She shouldn’t have said anything.

 

“What? You think?”

 

“No. Nevermind, forget it.” Nico sighs. She’s out of it today, tired from all the meal prep before work. “Meeting the parents, that’s a big thing, though. Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Maki says. “Daddy will like her. She doesn’t work at the hospital, but she’s trained. Polite. Nice.”

 

There’s that word again. NIce. Maki barely brings up Maria. At this point Nico has no clue what she’s like. If she’s tall and pretty, and other things. All Nico knows is that she’s dating Maki, so that must make her lucky. Not that she’s interested in Maki that way at all. Not that it would matter if she would because Nico probably isn’t a good and nice girl when it comes to Maki’s standards. Settling down, a prestigious doctor, rich. Ugh. Why is Nico feeling so off lately.

 

“You okay?” Maki asks.

 

Nico shakes her head and yawns. “Tired, is all. Nico needs to sleep well before tomorrow to prepare.”

 

“Right. Your family. You guys are close?” Maki asks, she has a lock of red hair around her index finger, elbow on the table top.

 

“Yeah,” Nico says. “What about you? Any siblings?”

 

“We’re close, but no siblings. You mentioned yours once, right? What are they like?” She still looks tired, but Maki’s got this interested twinkle in her eye.

 

“Amazing! And cute, just like me!” Nico winks.

 

Maki doesn’t say anything else, only gives _that_ smile, the one Nico loves, before taking a sip of her drink.

 

*****

 

It’s December first when Maki comes back. The Christmas decorations are up, making the bar look more tacky than festive, but people don’t really care as long as there are a few reefs and snowmen around.

 

Maki walks in. She looks around the bar, lips pursed. “Did you do this?” she asks.

 

Nico chokes. “God no. The manager paid the clean up crew to do it. Nico could do much better.” She sighs, glancing at the tinsel garder that’s sloppily lined against the pool table. So, so tacky.

 

“I was going to say.”

 

“You would have said what was on your mind regardless.” Nico smirks and starts to mix Maki’s drink up. “How was your thanksgiving?”

 

“Nice. They liked Maria,” Maki mentions, her voice distant, maybe even sullen. “How was yours?”

 

Nico grins. “Really good! Mama makes this pie that’s-” Nico blushes, stops herself. “Good.” Maki chuckles and takes a sip of her drink. “I hadn’t seen my family in a month.”

 

“I’m lucky if I only see my father once a day,” Maki says. “Not that I’m not happy to be close with him, but…”

 

“I get it,” Nico says. No one wants to feel like they’re constantly being micro managed. “Anyways, I’ve gotta start figuring out Christmas shopping,” Nico sighs. She rolls her head back. “Having a large family is nice until it’s December. Then it’s expensive.”

 

“What do you usually get them?” Maki asks, she leans against the counter, lips pursed.

 

“It depends. I try to not be obvious...Nico is a great gift giver, though! The best.” Nico flashes her teeth.

 

“I’m sure they look up to you.” There is an odd sincerity in Maki’s words that makes Nico blush. Maki twines hair against her finger. “When you’re not being super obnoxious,” she adds, looking away.

 

Nico laughs under her breath. “Hey, by the way, we have a New Year's party here every year. Obviously you don’t have to come, but -”

 

“I don’t have any plans. I’ll be on call that night, but,” Maki swallows, “I shouldn’t be working.”

 

Nico smiles. “Okay. Well, you should come. Bring your friends,” with a breath Nico says, “Maria. It’ll be nice for Nico to finally meet her!” Nico doesn’t mean it, but she doesn’t know _why_ she doesn’t mean it because it should be nice for Nico to meet Maria.

 

Maki nods. “Right, Maria.”

 

Right. Maria.

 

*****

 

Nico sees Maki again before New Years but only in passing. She’s leaving when Maki comes in, a confused expression on her face.

 

“Trade shifts again? Last time I came in here you weren't here,” Maki says.

 

Nico leans in on the tips of her toes. “Missed me?” she asks. She glances to the clock. She had a little bit of time to spare. Might as well use it to mess with Maki.

 

“No. I just,” Maki bristles, “where have you been?”

 

Nico gives a stilted yawn. “Meetings, which is great, but tiring. My agent-”

 

“You have an agent?”

 

“Of course. Anyways, my agent has got me on this Christmas collab, so I’ve been taking day shifts and going to the studio at night. It was kinda sudden, but,” Nico shrugs. It’s not exactly a big break, but it’s something. He mentioned a music video at some point and that _could_ actually be a big deal. The whole thing is pure luck. The original talent picked by the company had come down with a bad case of pneumonia. The other girl Nico is working with - Honoka, she thinks - is a new name as well.

 

“Oh. Well, good luck. I’ll still see you at the party?”

 

Nico winks. “Bet on it. But I kinda gotta go. Studio hours ain’t cheap.”

 

Maki nods. “Right. Um, Nico?” she asks.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Merry Christmas. If I don’t see you.”

 

Nico grins a little too hard. “Merry Christmas, Maki.”

 

*****

 

Post Christmas, around 9 pm on New Year’s Eve, Maki walks in with three girls. One is holding her hand. She’s got long, dark brown hair and brilliant green eyes and a nice smile, and Nico is totally, totally not jealous or upset that she’s super pretty.

 

Maki looks great. Her hair down, curled a little at the ends, bangs to the side. Her lips are a light shade of pink, smoothed out by gloss they’re shiny. She probably tastes like artificial cherry or strawberry, or her lipgloss does. Something about her looks more polished than usual, not that Maki ever looks bad. Not that Nico would ever say that out loud.

 

Together, they look amazing.

 

The other two girls are holding hands. Both short and cute. One’s a got cropped orange hair, the other short dirty blonde hair. Or maybe a light brown. Both are smiling, and when Maki looks to Nico they follow. The one with orange hair grins a cat-like smile and rushes over.

 

“You’re Nico, nya!” she says, holding out a hand. She talks fast and introduces herself as Rin. Maki looks embarrassed, so Nico - of course - automatically likes her.

 

The other one is more timid, her voice quiet. She’s sweet.

 

And then it’s time to meet Maria. She says her name in this low, raspy voice. Jeez, she’s even got a hot voice how annoying. And why did Maki never mention that she was hot. Not that Maki mentions her much at all. Maybe her and Nico aren’t close enough for that, but-

 

“Nico,” she says loudly, greeting Maria with her hand out so she can stop thinking for a second. “It’s nice to meet you, I’ve heard a lot,” she lies, only a little. Maki is fiddling with a red string of hair. Nerd. Can’t even introduce her own girlfriend. Ugh. Nico hates that. _Girlfriend._ “What can I get you guys?” she says, once again to stop thinking.

 

They order, well everyone but Maki. And when Maki doesn’t order Maria looks at her concerned and goes, “Babe you don’t want anything?” So lame. _Babe._ Please. Nico could gag.

 

“Nico knows what I always get.” She turns red, slowly stares up at Nico.

 

Nico gives a sharp smile before mixing. She wonders why the hell Maki is so tense, why the hell is _she_ so tense? When Nico finishes the drinks she excuses herself for a moment and goes to the back, if only to breathe.

 

“Nico?” Eli asks. Shit, Nico didn’t even see her. She’s digging out something from the back. A new package of cocktail peanuts. “Hey, you okay?”

 

“Yeah!” Nico lifts her index and pinky to do her typical Nico sign. “New Year’s huh?” she says, hoping that Eli will wipe that worried look off her face.

 

“You look stressed.”

 

“Nico is fine.”

 

“Is this about Maki?”

 

Nico laughs. “Why would it be about Maki?”

 

“Because you like her and she’s with her girlfriend.”

 

Nico blinks. Two times, slowly. Eli is eyeing her with one blonde brow raised in a perfect arch. “Ah...huh?” she chuckles. “Don’t be ridiculous. Nico doesn’t _like_ anyways, Nico is for eve-”

 

“Nico.”

 

“Fine!” Nico throws up her hand, her chest hurts, she’s breathing heavy. This isn’t something she ever planned on admitting. Not any time soon, at least. Maybe when she was over it, but now it’s just like talking about something you’ll never have outloud. “Maybe I do...but it doesn’t matter, so there is no real point in talking about it.”

 

Eli smiles and lowers her head. “Okay,” she says. “But if you _do_ want to talk about it.”

 

Nico nods. “I know.” She leaves after a few more breaths, just to collect herself.

 

She can’t help but feel like Maki’s not acting like Maki. She’s weirdly quiet at times. Nico wouldn’t say timid, but everything she says is calculated. Rin gets a rise out of her a few times, but that’s it. Nico’s probably acting weird too.

 

Hanayo is cool, or maybe not cool, but she’s acting like a normal person. She talks about idols in a way that matches Nico’s enthusiasm, and Maki sometimes stares at Nico when she’s talking.

 

It’s when the countdown happens that Nico realizes something. The kiss. And _shit shit shit shit 5, 4, 3, 2_ , - Maria grabs Maki’s face and they kiss, and Nico feels like she’s been hit in the stomach. Like someone is physically twisting her insides.  She forces a smile and looks at them, then around to Nozomi and Eli, Rin and Hanayo. All of the couples kissing.

 

Something makes her look back at Maria and Maki. Maria is smiling, Maki is still. She opens her eyes briefly, and for a second - only a second - she glances at Nico. Maria’s hands are still cradling Maki’s face.

 

Nico wonders how soft her cheeks are, what she smells like, if she tastes sweet. It makes the world fall a little bit slower, but Nico still crumbles beneath its weight. Nico wants Maki, she wants to be the one who has her hands on Maki’s face, she wants to touch the line of her jaw, her neck, her collar bones.

 

The worst part? Nico doesn’t know how to deal with how much she wants Maki.

 

_Dammit._

 

*****

 

Two weeks.

 

It’s two weeks before Nico sees Maki again. Nico knows for a fact that Maki’s been in the bar twice, but Nico has been busy. She’s gained traction from the Christmas gig, gotten more entertainment work. Her agent says things could get big for her, and it’s not the first time he’s ever said it; but Nico still feels this nagging _hope_ that says this time it’s for real.

 

When it comes to Maki she just feels scared and hurt. But, there is a week when she goes back to her old shifts and Maki slips in and smiles and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear when she sees Nico. It’s a warm smile, her cheeks flush even though it’s cold outside, eyes bright and shiny under the dim bar lights. Nico can even see the edges of perfect, white teeth. Nico’s taken aback. Is Maki smiling like this at her? Nico looks over her shoulder. No one is there.

 

“Hey,” Maki says. “You haven’t been here. Meetings?” She sits down. Nico’s surprised that there is no sarcasm in her voice. She actually feels...missed?

 

“Yeah,” Nico says, fumbling below with a bottle of tomato juice. Nico thinks about leaning in real close, saying, _miss me?_ Winking, showing a little flare. Flirting. But at the same time Nico needs distance because Maki has a girlfriend who is not her and-

 

“You alright?” Maki asks.

 

Nico yawns. “Mm hmm. I never got to ask, how was your Christmas?”

 

Maki smiles. Again.

 

What’s up with that?

 

“Good. You?” She stirs her drink.

 

Nico bites her lip. “Good.” She fishes under the bar, grabs her phone and opens her picture gallery. She doesn’t know why she has the urge to show her family photo, but something about the softness in Maki’s eyes when she looks at it makes it all worth it. Fuck. When did she get in so deep?

 

“Cute.” She chuckles. “Everyone looks so happy.” Maki pulls out her phone, shows Nico a picture. Maki is beat red with a santa hat on her head. A man, her father most likely, has his arm around her. Maki’s mom looks a lot like Maki, older with thinner hair, though. They’re huddled together by the tree. It looks warm, and Nico thinks about how she’ll probably never be with Maki on Christmas like that. Ugh ugh. No. Not the time.

 

“Did you see Maria?” Nico asks.

 

Maki stills. “No. I mean - bringing her to Christmas is a little much,” Maki says, her voice lower.

 

“I don’t know,” Nico says. “If you like her…”

 

Maki rolls her eyes. What’s with the sudden mood change? “I don’t really need dating advice anymore,” Maki mutters.

 

“I was just trying to help.” Nico can’t find it in her to tease about this, to act normal.

 

“Well I don’t need it.”

 

“Fine.” Nico chews her lip. “Are the two of you okay?”

 

Maki swallows. “We’re...fine. Hey, I’m gonna go.” Se slides a note forward to cover the tab.

 

Nico nods. “Okay.”

 

“Okay. Bye,” Maki closes her mouth, then opens is. She shakes her head and forces the edges of her lips to curl up. “I’m glad you had a nice holiday,” she says, Nico barely hears her.

 

“Yeah. You too.”

 

*****

 

Maki is back the next night, except more pissed off. Also, it’s late. Only an hour and a half before close. Despite the time, it’s a little reminiscent of the first night she walked into the bar.

 

She sits down, looks up and says nothing.

 

“Rough night?” Nico asks. Maki sighs but says nothing. Okay. Nico makes her a drink, watches how fast she guzzles it, watches as Maki signals for another one. “Hey, hey? What’s up?” Nico leans in.

 

“Rough month,” Maki says. Her eyes grow soft. “Can you please just…”

 

Nico chews the inside of her cheek and makes another drink. Rough month? Nico thinks back to everything Maki’s said to her recently. She doesn’t get it.

 

“Maria and I broke up,” Maki says. _Oh._ Well that’s something they don’t talk about much, not anymore.

 

“Why?”

 

Maki looks up, her cheeks and ears red. She curls a hair around her finger. “I don’t wanna talk about it, okay?”

 

Nico doesn’t know if she should be happy or sad or mad. Maki looks sad...maybe she’s taking it hard. Maybe she loves Maria. That makes it worse, and Nico mentally agrees that she doesn’t wanna talk about it either. “Okay.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Yeah. What do you wanna talk about?” Nico asks.

 

Maki’s teeth catch against her lip, and Nico makes her third drink so she doesn’t continue to stare at Maki’s mouth. She mentally notes to make sure that Maki does not drive tonight. “What do you wanna talk about?” Maki asks.

 

Nico slides the drink over, leans on the counter. “What are you thinking about. Besides _that_ , I mean.”

 

Maki takes a long sip of her drink. “You know,” she says, a slight glaze over her eyes, “ I’m thinking about how your bloody marys aren’t that great.”

 

Nico almost chokes. “What? Then why the hell do you come here? And it’s not my fault. Those are like, the grossest drink. Who mixes tomato and alcohol? Who thought that was a good idea?”

 

“It is a great idea when done right.” Maki drinks again. “You don’t do it right.” She looks into the drink and finishes it. “No more,” she says. _Ah, good._ “Sake.” No, bad. Her words are starting to slur.

 

“Slow down a little,” Nico says. “And if I’m so bad at it - which I’m not - then why do you keep coming?” Nico raises one brow.

 

“You tell me,” Maki says. The crease between her brows furrows, and Nico feels like the question isn’t rhetorical.

 

She looks towards her one other customer at the bar. “I’ll be right back.” It gives her time to dodge the question. Nico’s never actually seen Maki drunk despite their meeting place being a bar. She isn’t sure if she’s scared or curious.

 

Nico comes back a few minutes later. “How about I make you my favorite drink?”

 

“Whatever,” Maki grumbles.

 

Well, she can still be rude. Nico makes a perfect Mai Tai with a little less alcohol than needed and two cherries situated perfectly at the top and umbrella on the side. She waits for a reaction, only to scoff when Maki gags.

 

“This is just sugar.”

 

“It’s good!”

 

“Because it’s sweet like you?” Maki deadpans.

 

“Exactly!”

 

Maki snorts, then covers her mouth but Nico laughs anyways. “Nico,” she says, then pauses, “you’re...unbelievable.” She takes a sip of the drink, and Nico watches her throat as she swallows. Something about what she just said isn’t insulting, actually none of it sounded insulting.

 

Nico looks at the clock. 30 minutes til close. The other guy waves her over for the check, and Nico gestures to him before walking over. “You have a ride?” Nico asks.

 

He glares. “Women always on my damn case, yeah. I’ve got a ride.”

 

Nioc scoffs. “Okay…”

 

She’s back with Maki a few minutes later, carefully watching the door until she sees the lights of a car outside. At least he wasn’t lying. “One more?” Maki says. She stretches her arms out all the way and hangs over the bar top. “I’m not driving.”

 

“Where do you live?”

 

“Four blocks...no five.” She holds up her hand. “Five.”

 

Nico shakes her head and makes the drink. “I’ll drive you.”

 

“Right.” Maki gives a firm shake of her head. “Thanks. I didn’t know you could drive…” she laughs. “Your feet must barely hit the pedal.”

 

Nico holds out her finger. “You’re lucky that I feel bad or else I’d let you walk after that!”

 

Maki pauses, her mouth pressed against her drink. Maki’s pink tongue rests against the small, red straw, and there is a faint trace of lipstick along the edge. Nico forces herself to look anywhere but Maki’s mouth. “Why do you feel bad?” Maki asks.

 

Shit. “I just - the break up.”

 

Maki downs her entire drink. “Don’t. Feel bad, I mean. Don’t do...that.”

 

Nico hums and looks up at the clock. “I’m gonna start close, okay? You mind waiting here for a bit?”

 

Maki nods, and Nico grabs the glasses before heading to the back. The overnight cleaner should be here within the hour, so she doesn’t do much other than a basic rinse and run of the dishwasher. When she comes out, Maki is looking directly at her, eyes contemplative. Freaking weirdo.

 

“Ready?”

 

Maki nods and stands, or she tries to stand but stumbles a little. What a mess. Nico rushes over and helps her until she can walk in a straight-ish line. She’s nearing the door and about to put her coat on when she hears her name being called, firm and a bit rasped. Nico turns and suddenly Maki’s body is pressed to hers with a hand next to her head, resting against the wall.

 

“What the hell, Maki.” Nico glares. That scared the shit out of her, and Nico has a delicate heart. When she looks at Maki she sees this stern expression, Maki’s squinting, lips pursed. This is so weird and they’re so close. Nico can smell the mix of alcohol on Maki’s breath. She should have cut Maki off before that last drink.

 

Maki sighs, then lets her head fall forward into the crook of Nico’s neck. Her hand falls to her sides as well. She laughs. “I don’t...know how to do this,” she murmurs, her wet mouth brushing against Nico’s skin.

 

_Crap crap crap crap._ Too close! Way too close!

 

“Do what?”

 

Her hand comes up to rest on Nico’s hip. “Can we just,” she exhales and kisses Nico’s neck. This is bad.

 

Nico sucks in her breath, her stomach coils and she tries to think about how drunk Maki is. She gives a nervous laugh. “Maki? What are you doing?”

 

Maki kisses her again, open-mouthed. Her thumb teases against the bottom of Nico’s blouse, occasionally touching the skin there. “Can we? Please, just…” Maki’s hair is splayed against Nico’s cheek, tickling her.

 

Nico runs a hand through it, moving down so that she can catch Maki’s chin and force her to look up. With both hands, Nico holds Maki’s face. She’s warm from the alcohol. “Hey…” Nico says softly. She run her thumb along Maki’s cheek. “Let’s just...calm down for a second.”

 

“Do you not…” she blinks and looks down, “not want me?”

 

Dear _God._ Nico laughs under her breath. “No, but-” Maki ducks her head and takes Nico’s thumb into her mouth. Nico feels a sharp jolt go from stomach to groin, and even as she pulls her hand away she can’t help but run it over the bottom of Maki’s lip. They’re still red from the bloody marys. Nico squirms at how wet she is from all this. The idea of it, how agonizing it all is.

 

Maki leans in, her forehead resting on Nico’s. “Can we please.” It’s almost begging, and Nico doesn’t get it. Why now, what the hell happened, what has she been thinking about all night? Maki brings her hands up to Nico’s hair, brushes one strand behind Nico’s ear. “You know, Maria and I never...did this,” her mouth is close, Nico barely registers the words. “We never-” she stops.

 

Nico runs her hand down the back of Maki’s head, fingers threading through red hair. She closes her eyes and leans forward, just enough so that their noses bump. “Come up stairs,” Nico says.

 

Maki nods, and Nico kisses her on the cheek and holds her hand. She doesn’t get the chance to put on her coat, but her body is still buzzing with heat. Maki’s silent, thoughtful. If it wasn’t for the stumble in her steps, Nico would forget that she’s drunk.

 

She opens the door and leads Maki in.

 

Maki laughs, looking at the walls. “So many...idols.”

 

Nico shakes her head and grins, but before she can say something back, Maki’s pressing against her again. Who would have thought Maki would be an affectionate drunk. Or not affectionate, but a horny drunk. And of all the terrible times to be horny! Nico could cry.

 

Still, Nico moves with her, until Maki’s stumbling backward on the couch and falling. “Hey,” Maki grumbles, when Nico moves away. “What the hell?” she blows wisps of hair out of her eyes and pouts.

 

“Nico has to prepare so she can do her best!” Nico says, holding up her sign and winking.

 

Maki scowls and falls back on the couch, head hanging back. “Fine…”

 

Nico walks into her room, then sits down on her bed and breathes. Slowly. Maki you idiot, jackass, jerk; perfect and smart and beautiful. She groans. Is Nico supposed to be some kind of weird rebound? Is that all Maki sees her as? After twenty minutes of sitting alone in her bed, Nico walks out into the living room. As predicted, Maki’s passed out. Her hair falls back, neck craned. She’s going to wake up sore if she stays like that.

 

Nico sighs and walks over, repositions her and puts a pillow under her head as well as a blanket over her body. When sleeping she looks less worried, peaceful. The way her mouth dips down, how her chest rises and falls.

 

Nico brushes her hair to the side, leans down and kisses her forehead. “Maki acts all collected but you’re really kind of a mess, huh?” Nico chuckles to herself. “Sorry that you probably got dumped,” Nico mutters. “Sorry that I couldn’t give you advice.” Nico continues to stroke Maki’s hair. “It’s kind of hard since Nico loves you.” She says the last part lightly, like it’s a joke. As if it’ll distance herself from the fact that she’s telling the truth.

 

Nico runs a hand against Maki’s cheek. “Goodnight, Maki.”

 

*****

 

The next morning Nico walks out of her bedroom wearing nothing but her undies because she doesn’t exactly _expect_ Maki to be there.

 

Maki is there, on the couch, sitting up with her eyes opened. She looks tired, hair mussed and bags under her eyes. She yawns, then blinks twice. “Nico?”

 

Nico looks down. Her underwear are white and have tiny bunnies all over them. Great. Maki follows her eyes, looks down and shoots her head back up. She’s bright red. “One sec,” Nico says before running into the room. It’s 11 am, who would’ve thought Maki would stay? Nico’s only up so late because Thursday is the one day she can sleep in.

 

Nico digs through her drawer and grabs a pair of grey sweatpants that aren’t exactly cute, but Maki kinda looks like she got hit by a bus so Nico figures it’s okay.  Nico walks out. “Didn’t expect you to be here so late,” she says.

 

Maki rubs her eyes with her forearm. “What the hell happened last night? Why am I here?”

 

Oh. Right...last night. Nico isn’t sure if she’s relieved or sad that Maki doesn’t seem to recall. Nico walks towards her kitchen to get a water and aspirin. She thinks about what she should say. The truth? That Maki basically tried to jump her. Or…”You just got super drunk so I thought it’d be easier for you to stay here,” Nico lies. “Maki really can’t handle her liquor, huh?”

 

Maki downs the aspirin. “That wasn’t tylenol was it?” she asks.

 

“Nope. Just aspirin.”

 

Maki finishes the water, then takes a heavy breath. “The last thing I need is liver failure,” she mutters. “Did I do anything...stupid last night?” she twirls one strand of hair and averts Nico’s gaze.

 

“You said my bloody marys weren't that good.”

 

“I wasn’t lying.” Maki yawns and Nico thinks about asking her _why_ again. Why she’s come back so many times if she doesn’t like the one thing she orders. But, it’s too early for that. Or, both of them are too groggy.

 

“Do you have work?” Nico asks.

 

Maki yawns and pushes her hair back. “Not until later, why?”

 

“Breakfast?”

 

“Where?”

 

Nico rolls her eyes. “Here, where else?”

 

“You can cook?” Maki asks, she looks genuinely surprised.

 

Nico shakes her head and starts to move for the kitchen. “Do you think I just live off of cocktail peanuts and cherries? What do you want?”

 

She hears Maki enter the kitchen behind her. “Well, what do you have?”

 

“I’ll surprise you,” Nico says before grabbing a spatula. She waves it at Maki, “Now shoo, I’ll bring it out to you. If you wanna freshen up I have a spare toothbrush under my sink.” Maki looks at her skeptically but walks out, most likely because being in a hot kitchen while hung over is not fun.

 

Luckily Nico went shopping the other day, so she has enough food to make something good. She takes out the eggs, bacon, some vegetables and cheese. The vegetables were going to be for a beef stew, but Nico figures she can just pick up some more later.

 

As she’s cooking, Nico thinks of the previous night. What did it mean if it did mean anything. She shakes her head and flips the omelete. It was nothing. A rebound. Ugh...why’d she have to be a rebound.

 

Nico comes out with two hot plates twenty minutes later and sets them on her table - a tiny thing that’s kind of cluttered but it’ll do. “Maki,” she calls. When she doesn’t come, Nico walks out into the living room and finds Maki examining her photos. She looks better, still tired - but Nico can tell she took a quick shower.

 

“Foods ready,” Nico says.

 

Maki turns her head away from a picture of Nico, Nozomi and Eli. They’re all at the bar. Someone had taken that years ago, and Nico is the only one that doesn’t look any different.

 

“You guys are close?” she asks.

 

Nico hums. “You didn’t notice.” Nico walks over and stands next to Maki with her arms folded over. “I got that job through Eli who got it through Nozomi, who’s probably going to take over soon since the manager isn’t getting any younger.”

 

“How long have you known them?”

 

Nico purses her lips. “Seven years. Eli and I met during an entertainment gig. She’s a really good dancer, you know?”

 

“I didn’t know that,” Maki says faintly. “Not the dancing,” she adds, “or about you guys knowing each other for so long.” She looks at Nico and gives her barely there smile. “Seems I’m not the only one with just two real friends.”

 

“Hey!” Nico grumbles. “Anyways, the food is ready.”

 

“Hopefully you cook better than you make drinks,” Maki says, but Nico catches the humour in her voice.

 

“It’s not my fault you like the grossest drink ever.” She nods over to the glass by Maki’s plate. “Drink that juice it’s got electrolytes.” Nico learned from taking care of her younger siblings that sports juice can rehydrate and help more than water some times.

 

Maki clears her throat and takes a sip before taking a bite out of her omelette. Maki groans, then blushes.

 

“That good?”

 

She nods and takes another bite. “How’d you learn to do this?”

 

“Nico is good at everything!”

 

“Except being modest,” Maki says before taking another bite. She grins against the fork and looks up at Nico. “I mostly eat hospital food. Unless I go to my parents, then the chef cooks.”

 

“You had a chef growing up?”

 

Maki looks at her plate. “Yeah. It’s not a big deal.”

 

Nico laughs. “I bet Maki had five vacation homes and a maid too, huh?”

 

“Wh-what...it isn’t like I chose that or anything,” she says. “And we only had four.”

 

“Only four, she says.” Nico laughs again only to find Maki studying her expression. “Relax,” Nico says and pokes out her tongue.

 

“What was it like growing up for you?”

 

Nico thinks about it. “Good, I guess. We weren't rich, or anything, but we didn’t struggle either. Mama knew how to budget, and I got a part time job at some point to help out a little. I was the role model of the house though, which is why Nico is so responsible!”

 

“Right,” Maki says.

 

“I’m serious!” Nico leans in and her lips automatically twitch up. “I had to take care of my siblings a lot, you know?”

 

“So you’re family is close?”

 

Nico takes a bite out of her omelette and nods.

 

“I always wondered what it would be like to have siblings. Like a little sister to take care of.” Maki stares at her empty plate and takes a sip of her drink. Nico doesn’t say anything, only continues to eat and watch. Maki’s face is smooth, contemplative. “Nico?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“When did your...Father pass?”

 

Nico looks behind her to the wall with her pictures. There are two of her with him, she’s tiny in both. “When I was 11.” She sets down her fork. “He was the first one to say I’d be the greatest idol in the universe.”

 

Maki rest her chin in her hand. “He seems like a good man.”

 

“He was,” Nico says. “You’re close with your father, right?”

 

Maki nods.

 

“That’s good, at least.” They sit in a comfortable silence as Nico finishes her food. “Maki?” Nico says a few minutes later.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are you - how upset are you about Maria?” she asks because she wants to know even though she doesn’t really want to know. Maki never mentioned being in love with her but last night she was acting so different.

 

“I broke up with her the day after New Years,” she says with a shrug.

 

_“Eh?”_ Nico shakes her head. “But you seemed so upset.”

 

Maki stands. “I’ve gotta go,” she says. “Thank you for breakfast.

 

“Wait!” Nico says walking after her. Maki turns, her cheeks are red. “You said the two of you were fine.”

 

“Nico?” Maki asks.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Did I do anything stupid last night?”

 

“You already asked that.” Nico flinches at the look Maki gives her. Like Maki knows something is up. “I wouldn’t call it stupid,” Nico says.

 

Maki ducks her head. She twirls one strand of hair and looks to the side so she isn’t looking into Nico’s eyes. “Did I kiss you?”

 

“You...tried.”

 

“Tried.” She nods, bites her cheek and turns.

 

“Maki, wait!”

 

“I have to go.”

 

Nico runs up and grabs her arm, forcing her to turn. “What the hell has been up with you?” Nico asks.

 

Maki bristles. “What the hell has been up with you?” she asks back.

 

“Oh, very mature.” Nico says. “Anyways, you’ve been acting so weird and now all of a sudden you have to go?”

 

“Obviously I don’t have to go I was trying to get away from you.”

 

Nico rebuffs, taking her hand off of Maki’s wrist and backing away. She knew that but somehow hearing it outloud combined with the way Maki’s looking at her stings. Why is she so pissed? “Oh,” Nico says. “Sorry,” she says.  She turns around only to feel Maki’s hand on her shoulder.

 

“Nico…” when Nico turns, Maki is looking at the ground. “I didn’t mean it like that.” She sighs and looks up, lifting one finger to aimlessly twine a lock of hair. “It’s just,” she chews her lip.

 

“Well?” Nico asks.

 

“I’m not good at this stuff.”

Nico’s brows furrow in confusion. “What stuff? I can’t read you, Maki. I thought I could at one point, but sometimes I really don’t get you. I don’t even know how you feel about me.” She says the last sentence quietly, almost under her breath.

 

“How do you want me to feel about you?”

 

“I don’t know,” Nico says. “That isn’t what I’m asking and that doesn’t really matter, does it? If you don’t like me you don’t like me.”

 

“Don’t like you?” Maki whips her head up. She looks even more pissed off than before. What the hell? She takes a step in, grabs Nico’s face, and Nico thinks she’s going to be kissed. Her breath catches and she closes her eyes but it doesn’t come. Maki rests her forehead against Nico’s and exhales. “That’s the opposite of the problem,” she says and looks at Nico. Her cheeks are pink, hands shaking. “Do you know how frustrating it is to be around you?”

 

“You’re giving me mixed signals here, you know?” Nico grumbles.

 

Maki’s hands slide down to her shoulders, and Nico revels in how soft they are for just a moment. “Being with someone else and only being able to think about you, of all people.”

 

“Again, mixed signals.” If this is Maki’s way of confessing she sucks at it, but still Nico’s heart beats hard. She can hear the harsh thud in her ears, a drum with no beat. The blood is rushing to her head.

 

“And you kept pushing it and pushing it,” Maki says.

 

“What do you want?” Nico asks. She brings her hand up to Maki’s cheek.

 

Maki closes her eyes. “For a bartender you’re bad at reading people.”

 

Nico leans in and presses her lips against Maki’s like she has to, like there is nothing else she can do except kiss Maki. She’s warm and her mouth is dry, so Nico can feel the tiny cracks on her lips, the texture. Nico pulls her closer, moves her hand to the back of Maki’s head.

 

Maki hums against her, brushes their noses together. Nico can feel hot puffs of hair against her skin along with the dampness of Maki’s mouth. She smells like a mixture of Nico’s soap and rich girl perfume. Nico grins and kisses Maki’s bottom lip before opening her own mouth and letting the tip of her tongue brush against Maki’s mouth.

 

Maki parts her lips, and Nico drags her tongue along the roof of her mouth before teasing Maki’s tongue. When Maki’s hands move down to her hips, Nico pulls away a little.

 

“What?” Maki asks.

 

Nico sighs. She brings her hands down, running them along Maki’s collarbones. “It’s just...you don’t need me,” Nico says. She looks into Maki’s eyes. “You said the whole reason was to settle down and do all this stuff so your Father would be proud or whatever and...what if I’m not that for you?” she bites her own lip.

 

“I don’t care,” Maki grumbles. She pouts and turns her head to the side a little. “So what if I don’t need you.” _Okay. Ouch._ “I...want you and it feels like I need you and it’s frustrating because I can’t think about anyone other than you most of the time.” She looks up again. “And the two us us are just people, so why not try to be people together?”

 

Nico’s lips twitch.

 

“Stop staring at me like that,” Maki grumbles.

 

“Maki is a secret romantic, huh?” Nico sings, leaning in a little.

 

“Remember that favor you owe me?”

 

Nico recalls their game of pool. She’s still 90% sure she got hustled. “What do you want?”

 

Maki leans in close again so that their lips brush. “Stop talking.”

 

Nico can’t argue with that. Well, she can but for once she doesn’t want to. Instead she lets her arms fall behind Maki’s neck, continuing to kiss her. She doesn’t know who starts moving, but at some point they’re both walking. To what, Nico isn’t sure. Not when Maki’s tongue is in her mouth, hands splayed out along Nico’s waist.

 

Maki’s mouth taste vaguely of sugar from the sports drink. Nico’s just glad it isn’t tomato. She laughs, and Maki pulls back just a little.

 

“What’s so funny?” she asks, her eyes are intense. It looks like she’s focused on every single part of Nico all at once. It’s hot.

 

“I was just thinking about how glad I am you don’t taste like tomato,” Nico says. She flicks her tongue over Maki’s bottom lip. “Though on you it wouldn’t be too gross.”

 

Maki swallows, and Nico follows the curve of her throat. She watches as it bobs beneath smooth skin. Her fingers twitch against Nico’s waist, and Nico notes how her shirt is starting to ride up.

 

Nico kisses her neck all the way up to her jaw. “Maki?” she asks.

 

“Hmm?”

 

Nico kisses her jaw again, bites gently. Her teeth glide against the skin. “How long do you have?”

 

“A while,” she croaks.

 

Nico smiles against her, kisses up to her ear and then sucks gently against the lobe. Her mouth curves when Maki gasps. “Wanna come to my bed?”

 

Maki makes a sudden move that catches Nico by surprise and their mouths kind of clash in a way that’s more painful than sexy. “ _Ow,_ ” Nico says, moving away. She laughs into her hand, running her fingers over her lip.

 

“You jerked when I ducked,” Maki says, accusatory.

 

“Well why did you randomly duck?!”

 

“I was gonna kiss you.”

 

“You could have done that without the,” Nico recreates the random spasm. “Nico is delicate, you know?”

 

Maki has the decency to blush, looking down at her feet and twining a piece of hair around her finger. She’s lucky she’s cute. Nico walks forward, lets her hands toy with the hem of Maki’s shirt as she leans in and kisses her again. The sting has already past. “But you know,” Nico says, slowly, “it’s kind of hot. You being so eager.” She wonders if Maki’s wet, if she’s squirming when Nico looks away just to relieve the ache between her legs.

 

Maki gulps, her eyes are wide. Nico’s already walking them back towards her room. “Remember when you asked me if you did anything embarrassing?” Nico asks. She moves her hands up and down underneath Maki’s blouse, feeling her skin prickle with each light touch.

 

“Ye-yeah,” Maki says. “What about it.”

 

Nico bends down and kisses her collarbone before biting down. It isn’t gentle, but it’s not hard enough to leave any mark. “Maki _did_ try to seduce poor little Nico.”

 

“I what?”

 

Nico takes Maki’s shock as an opportunity to start taking off her shirt. “Lift,” she says, pushing Maki’s arms up until the blouse is over her head and near the ground. Her hair looks even more messy now. She looks down to Maki’s black, lacy bra and smirks. Her chest is filled out, body lean.

 

“You cornered me,” Nico says. “In my own bar!” she pouts before moving her hand up Maki’s torso.

 

Maki’s face is bright red, like she can’t quite comprehend now and last night. Nico moves her hand up to Maki’s mouth and rests her thumb along the line of her lip before brushing the same place she did last night. She runs it over Maki’s lip, she’s so soft. “And then you asked if I didn’t want you,” Nico says. She replaces her thumb with her lips.

 

They’re in Nico’s room, just past the threshold. It takes Maki a moment to realize.

 

“Sorry,” Maki says, words echoing against Nico’s mouth.

 

“You should be,” Nico says. She brings up her hand to squeeze Maki’s breast. Maki lets out this tiny groan into her mouth. It’s deep from the back of her throat, a gritty sound. “I was so wet I had to take care of myself.”

 

Nico can’t tell if Maki’s more embarrassed or turned on. “Why are you telling me this,” she asks, flustered, which is amazing considering what they’re about to do.

 

“So you can finish what you started last night,” Nico says. She brings her hand down to undo the top button of Maki’s pants, then the zipper, then they’re sliding to the ground. Maki’s got matching undies, which makes Nico laugh again. “You were prepared, huh?”

 

“No!” Maki sputters. Nico notes her bra is front clasp as well. _Sure._ Maki, following her train of thought, says, “This just happens to be my favorite bra.”

 

Nico raises one brow. “Uh huh?”

 

“Yes,” Maki huffs.

 

“Good, because Nico would be offended if Maki thought she was easy.” Nico gives a half smile. She doesn’t think there is ever going to be something better than messing with Maki.

 

“Of-of course not.”

 

Nico kisses her and moves them back until Maki has no choice but to fall on her bed. Nico makes move to straddle her hips, leans in and kisses her again. She can’t recall the last time her heart raced this fast, if it’s ever been this fast. Maki brings her body up so that she can pull the shirt over Nico’s head.

 

She gasps when she sees that Nico isn’t wearing a bra. Nico watches her mouth, listens to the sound of her lips parting, tongue coming out to wet her lips.

 

Nico didn’t even really think about it. She finds herself a little self conscious, knows that her chest her probably flushing bright pink from Maki’s staring. Maki brings her head forward. When her mouth connects with Nico’s nipple, she flinches.

 

“Is this okay?” Maki asks, looking up. Her arms are cradled around Nico’s back. Nico smiles, nods her head and grabs Maki’s face, kissing her lightly. It’s more than okay.

 

Maki kisses her nipple, up to the lines of her collarbones, tongue coming out. She sucks hard against the skin of Nico’s neck, and Nico contemplates telling her to stop because at this rate it’s going to mark. But it’s winter and she can always wear a scarf and Maki’s mouth on her body just feels too good for her to say the word stop with any real meaning.

 

Nico’s body is on fire from all the need that’s been building up. Every touch from Maki is like embers grazing and tickling her skin. And if this is what fire feels like, Nico wouldn’t mind following Maki into hell.

 

When she kisses Nico again, Nico leads her down so that Maki’s head rests against the pillow. She cranes over, kisses Maki slowly. It’s languid, and so easy to get lost in. Nico feels warm with each roll of Maki’s tongue.

 

She brings her hand to rest over Maki’s breast, thumb moving over the nipple that’s hard against the fabric. As she dips her head lower, kissing the column of Maki’s neck, her shoulders, the tops of her breasts, Nico unclasps Maki’s bra. Slowly she takes it off, easing it down Maki’s shoulders.

 

It really is unfair how beautiful she is. Nico can hear herself swallow while looking at pink, hardened nipples, how every part of her body seems to be connected by curved lines and creamy skin. Nico circles her nail around Maki’s nipple, pinches it lightly. Arousal darts through her at the moan Maki lets out.

 

Nico leans down, grazes her teeth against it and swirls her tongue until one of Maki’s hands is buried into her hair. The other is grasping Nico’s ass, until Nico begins to move down Maki’s body. She slides her tongue over Maki’s sternum, brings her finger down to touch the skin. Gradually she lowers her hand between Maki’s thighs, and _gently,_ Nico presses her index finger against Maki’s underwear. She’s soaked through.

 

Nico looks up when Maki bucks, smiles with her teeth.

 

Maki looks at her, panting, desperate. She’s the most beautiful mess Nico has ever seen. Sweat makes her skin glisten, brings out every detail and line of her. And Nico examines the way her belly dips up and down, how her chest heaves.

 

“What do you want?” Nico says, resting her cheek against Maki’s stomach.

 

Even like this she’s bashful. Her face grows a darker shade of red. Nico runs her finger back and forth along the front of Maki’s underwear, watching with satisfaction as she squirms. Maki wouldn’t say it last night either, and Nico doesn’t want to make her beg (not now at least) but she _does_ want to hear the words. Some variation.

 

“Touch me,” Maki says.

 

Nico gives a cheeky grin and this time moves her fingers higher until - _ah, there it is._ Maki nearly screams when Nico presses her thumb against her clit. _So sensitive._ “I am,” Nico says, then sings, “ _Maki has to say it._ ” For extra measure, this time Nico slips her fingers in through the side of Maki’s underwear. Nico grinds down in reaction of how hot and slick Maki’s pussy is and how that’s all from her. She’s doing this to Maki.

 

And Nico’s about to just give in because she needs to be taken care of too, but then in a low, rasped voice, Maki says, “I want you to fuck me.”

 

Nico has Maki’s panties halfway down her legs before she can finish the sentence. Nico’s tongue is buried in Maki seconds later, moving up and down, flicking, sucking. Her hands are on Maki’s thighs, one keeping them pressed down so she doesn’t buck so hard that she breaks Nico’s nose (which did almost happen _once)_.

 

She drags her tongue slowly up Maki’s slit, teases her if only to hear the little whimpers that escape Maki’s mouth. She licks every part of Maki that’s available to her.

 

Maki starts twitching more when Nico focuses on her clit. And when Nico looks up she can see the subtle movements of Maki’s abdomen, her face, her closed eyes. How she mumbles and whispers _Nico_ over and over again. Nico slides two fingers in with ease. It’s liquid heat, and there is something amazing about being enclosed inside of Maki.

 

She can’t take not being able to see every little movement of Maki’s face. So Nico replaces her tongue with her thumb, eases another finger into Maki and brings herself upward so that they’re kissing again.

 

With Nico thrusting into Maki as fast and hard as she can, and with Maki clinging onto Nico - the kiss is sloppy. Nico kisses her mouth, her chin, her cheek, the corner of her lips. She whimpers when Maki’s nails drag down her back, blunt but hard enough that Nico knows they’ll leave angry, red lines.

 

“ _You’re so good_ ,” Nico murmurs against Maki’s ear.

 

Maki cries out, and Nico knows she’s coming. Her body thrashes and she tightens around Nico and she’s hotter. Nico feels as though the heat could envelope her, and she wouldn’t even mind. Everything is wet, everything is more. Nico’s heart beats in this loud _thump thump thump_ , it throbs in her chest and she just thinks about how much she loves Maki for a moment - and in that moment it’s not even scary. Just blissful.

 

Maki’s movements gradually slow down, though she still goes through small spasms. Her lips are bright red now, tongue a dark pink. The brief moments after the orgasm she looks even more calm than when she was sleeping. Happy is the word Nico would use to describe it.

 

Nico falls down on top of Maki, draws her fingers out and sets them on Maki’s thigh. She breathes against Maki’s chest, kissing it before kissing her chin and mouth.

 

Maki laughs.

 

“Been a while?”

 

She looks down and rolls her eyes but there is nothing spiteful about it. “Shut up,” she says. “Take off your pants.”

 

Nico is quickly reminded of her underwear. She blushes and looks to the side.

 

Maki lifts her head up and fixes a disbelieving stare. “I’ve already seen peter cottontail. Morning, remember?”

 

Yeah, but it’s still embarrassing. Nico didn’t get the luxury of preparing unlike _some._ Suddenly Maki looks weary, though. She glances to the side. “Unless you’re not,” she grits her teeth. “If you don’t want to.”

 

She has to be kidding. Baby. Nico huffs and takes off her sweats without saying a word. She rolls down her underwear as well so Maki won’t pay close attention. They’re seriously, like, her least sexiest pair. Talk about luck. Then, without thinking, Nico goes back to her previous position of straddling Maki’s waist.

 

Maki’s eyes flutter when she feels how embarrassingly wet Nico is. Nico leans in and kisses Maki. “Did you think I was lying when I said I had to take care of myself last night?” Nico asks. She brings her hand down and slides a finger through herself before bringing it up to Maki’s lips. Maki opens her mouth and takes in both index and middle. Her eyes stay on Nico’s. _Fuck._ “See?” Nico says. She drags her fingers out of Maki’s mouth, trails them down her jaw.

 

“I think the underwear are cute,” Maki mumbles, and the words catch Nico off guard as Maki purposefully rolls her hips.

 

Nico moans at the sudden friction. _She wants this so bad._ She thinks that if she doesn’t get off soon her entire body just might implode. Maki smiles, this devilish glimmer in her eyes as if she knows what Nico’s train of thought is.

 

She trails a finger down Nico’s sternum, eyes following it. It goes _down down down_ until she has one nail dragging lightly against Nico’s clit.

 

Nico falls forward, crying out against Maki’s neck. Her entire body is sensitive. It won’t take long, even with the light touches Nico feels like she could come any moment.

 

“Inside,” Nico rasps. She kisses Maki on the mouth.

 

Maki swallows and nods, curving her fingers up into Nico. The angling is awkward, but it’s enough, and soon Nico finds a rhythm. She keeps trying to kiss Maki, keeps trying to roll her hips in time with each thrust. And it’s good, _so so good,_ but maybe not quite enough until Maki uses her other thumb to draw quick circles around her clit.

 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Nico murmurs. “ _Just like that_.” Maki continues to watch her, her chest heaves with every movement, eyes dark. Nico closes her eyes and kisses Maki, bringing her tongue out and trying her best to keep it going despite the jerky, unsteady movements. Maki opens her mouth and sucks on Nico’s tongue as she continues her thrust.

 

Then Maki kicks her leg up and flips them in one not-so-smooth moment. Nico laughs against her for a second, but lets her hands fall into Maki’s hair and lifts her leg so that Maki can thrust deeper, faster. Once she’s three knuckles deep inside of Nico, Nico can’t really do anything but whimper and moan. Her mouth becomes flurried movements against Maki’s face. She can’t control her body, can’t control how her back arches and feet grind against the bed spread.

 

And she’s saying Maki’s name but she’s not really sure what it means, what she’s trying to say. Maki’s stretching her, filling her up, and Nico feels whole with Maki inside of her.

 

Maki’s name turns into a series of random mumbles and everything is white for a moment, everything feels heaven and like liquid and Nico’s stomach is coiled tight, she’s holding onto Maki, her neck, her hair, pulling at it and digging into Maki’s scalp.

 

Nico just lays there when it’s done. She has to catch her breath. Sweat-slicked hair is in her face, and Maki is collapsed on top of her, mouth in the crook of Nico’s neck.

 

After a few moments Maki rolls off of her, but only a little. One of her arms is still splayed over Nico’s stomach, face on Nico’s chest.

 

“Nico?” Maki says. She’s breathing heavily, still winded. So is Nico.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Can I tell you something?”

 

Nico looks down and grins. “Are you going to tell Nico about how amazing she is and how much you _love_ her.”

 

Maki glares and buries her face into Nico’s chest. “Only the second part,” Maki grumbles.

 

Oh? _Oh._ “You can’t say that stuff after sex,” Nico says.

 

Maki jolts up. “It isn’t some post orgasm haze, idiot.” She looks genuinely annoyed. Nico smirks despite how heavy her heart feels. “I didn’t know how to...say it. When I went in after New Years all you cared about was Maria.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Shh,” Maki snips. “And then I thought if I drank I might be able to, and-”

 

Nico rolls her eyes and leans in, kissing Maki. “I love you, too,” Nico says. Her face heats up, her heart flutters.

 

“You didn’t let me even say it first.”

 

“Well then say it.”

 

“Now the moment's over,” Maki says.

 

“We’re both naked and still in bed how is it over? You’re just making excuses so you don’t have to confess your undying love to me.”

 

Maki hovers over Nico. “I never said undying.” She kisses her.

 

“It was implied.” Another kiss.

 

Maki kisses the corner of her mouth this time. “By you.”

 

“Jerk.” Nico squirms when Maki settles back on top of her.

 

Maki smiles into her cheek. “I love you.”

  
A surge of butterflies emerge through Nico’s stomach. She holds Maki’s face and slides her thumbs into the divots of her cheeks. She thinks she could stare at Maki forever. She might even be cuter than Nico herself (Nico would never _ever_ admit that though). “Well now you’re just trying to one up me.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy 2017 ! i know 2016 was a bad year but i hope that i at least made a few ppl happy on here?? anyways N cards Maria and Ranpha are mentioned/appear in this but it's like for two seconds so i didn't think it was important lmao


End file.
